El Señor de la Muerte, Harry Potter
by dracofac
Summary: Harry Potter sobrevive a la brutal batalla contra Voldemort, conquista al Varita de Saúco, y al conocer A Yveltal, se convierte en entrenador pokemon temporalmente con el fin de detener al Team Flare y al Team Rocket


El señor de la muerte

Harry estaba aún en el despacho del difunto profesor Dumbledore, en las últimas horas murió muchísima gente, de los cuales algunos eran seres muy queridos para Harry, Como el carismático Fred Weasley, Su profesor Remus Lupin, su amiga Tonks, uno de sus "admiradores" Colin Creevey, Y aunque lo odió desde el día en que lo conoció, debe de admitir que ese día de dio cuenta del valor del Profesor Severus Snape, sin embargo debe de admitir que al muerte es algo natural e irreversible y que ya no hay nada que hacer, Harry Potter era el señor de la muerte y él no debía de temerle a algo que el "dominaba", Pero ¿Harry Potter realmente era el amo de la muerte? Si, había reunido las 3 reliquias, pero ¿Lo convertía eso realmente en el señor de la muerte? ¿Por qué debía de ser el amo de lo que tanto lo había hecho sufrir en su infancia? El no imaginaba que la respuesta estaba por llegar, vio un destello de luz roja, un ser que parecía una " **Y** ", y luego se desmalló.

" _ **Hola Harry Potter, Amo de la muerte"**_

 _ **-¿**_ **Quién eres?** _ **–**_ Pregunto Harry Muy Asustado

" _ **Me llamo Yveltal, soy el Dios de la muerte y de la destrucción, yo fui quien recompenso a los Peverell con esos objetos, La varita de saúco, La piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad, y ahora que tú las has reunido, eres el nuevo amo de la muerte, eres mi amo, porque me has superado"**_

Harry estaba totalmente asustado, pero a la vez halagado por las palabras del dios Yveltal, físicamente era un ave con una pata-cola en el medio, en sus tres extremidades tenía unas filosas garras que parecían tener un filo tremendo, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje negro lustroso y en el cuello tenía un poco de pelo blanco que parecía una bufanda, la parte interior de su cuerpo era roja con unas líneas negras que parecían venas, en su cabeza había dos ojos blancos sin pupilas y tenía un cuerno que parecía una pequeña garra, un ser definitivamente hermoso pero a la vez que irradiaba un aura oscura, un aura siniestra que puso los pelos de punta a Harry

" _ **No debes de temer, joven hechicero, pues soy un pokémon más a fin de cuentas. Los pokemon son los seres de mi mundo, nuestro dios es Arceus…"**_ -Le explico todo a Harry - _**"Ahora debes de cumplir una misión muy importante, debes de eliminar a una organización que pretende eliminar a la humanidad y a los pokemon de nuestro mundo, sin embargo, comparados con Tom Marvolo Riddle Voldemort estos del Team Flare son como simples niños jugando a ser dios, JUGANDO CON SER YO**_ –Harry retrocedió cuando vio a Yveltal enojado- _**Pero no los considero capaces de hacerlo, igualmente debes de detenerlos antes que se hagan fuertes, ahora Harry, debes de convertirte en entrenador, no te preocupes de tu vida de mago, pues son dos realidades distintas y por cada día en el mundo pokemon es solo un minuto en el mundo mágico. Como eres el amo de la muerte corresponde que sea yo, la muerte, tu pokemon inicial, y ahora Harry, TU PROPIA AVENTURA ACABA DE EMPEZAR"**_

Harry despertó en una habitación _muggle_ muy bien decorada, las paredes eran azules con motivos a rayas, el techo era blanco y el suelo era de parquet muy bien cuidado con una alfombra azul en medio de la habitación, estaba sentado en una cama grande con un pijama, a su lado había un escritorio con una silla giratoria y una laptop, arriba del escritorio había una estantería con libros variados, todos ellos con temática pokemon, al final de la habitación había un pasillo donde había un gran armario azul de estilo moderno, con mucha ropa y a su lado había un espejo. Harry se cambió de ropa y se miró en el espejo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, volvía a tener 10 años, estaba tal cual como el año antes de ir a Hogwarts, supuso que el tal Arceus lo hubiese rejuvenecido, aunque con ese aspecto no podría volver al mundo mágico, pensó horrorizado lo que pensaría su novia Ginny Weasley y su amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Sacándose esas ideas de la mente, Harry vio un Fletching –Yveltal le introdujo en la cabeza los nombres de los 720 pokemon, desde Bulbasaur hasta Hoopa.

Harry se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación cuando reparo en la bolsa y el cinturón que contenía la pokéball de Yveltal y un espacio para otras 5, En la bolsa habían varias prendas para cambiarse y otras tres cosas que sorprendieron a Harry: La Varita de Sauco, La piedra de la Resurrección y La capa de invisibilidad que tanto la había ayudado. Con todo eso, estaba preparado para ser entrenador pokemon y detener al Team Flare.

Bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta que vivía solo, la planta inferior de la casa era un comedor-living con las paredes también de color azul, el suelo de parquet y la alfombra en el centro de la habitación, en el centro había un gran televisor y un sofá, al lado de la puerta principal, había una pequeña cocina, Harry salió afuera y contemplo maravillado el pequeño pueblo, el suelo y las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo, en el centro había una fuente. El cielo era de un azul puro y vivo y estaba cubierto de cirros delicados que eran atravesados por Pidgeys y Fearows que surcaban el hermoso cielo de Kalos.

Poco tiempo pudo contemplar el cielo porque frente a él estaban dos chicas que lo miraban. La primera era una chica de tez blanca y ojos azules que tenía el cabello largo castaño recogido en una coleta, llevaba puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas, una falda roja, medias que le llegaban hasta los muslos y zapatos deportivos. La otra chica tenia ojos azules y la tez un poco morena, parecía muy activa y energética, tenía el pelo de color oscuro recogido en dos coletas y llevaba puesto una camiseta rosa, unos jeans cortos y unos zapatos deportivos

 **-Holiii! Me llamo Shauna! Encantada de conocerte!** –Dijo la segunda

 **-Hola, Yo me llamo Serena -** Dijo la primera chica mientras sonreía

Harry se sintió un poco nervioso al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Serena, pero recordó a Ginny Weasley y se le pasó, recuperó la compostura y respondió

- **Me llamo Harry Potter, no soy de por aquí, vengo de la región de Hoenn-** Mintió Harry, ya que no sabía cómo explicar a estas chicas donde quedaba Escocia.

 **-Muy bien Harry, esto…. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a buscar nuestros pokemon iniciales?** – Serena se sonrojó un poco al hacer esa propuesta.

 **\- ESOOO! Ven con nosotras!-** Dijo Shauna con su característico tono de voz

 **\- Bien, lo haré-** Dijo Harry presionado pro Shauna, aunque la verdad que lo hizo solamente por Serena

Los 3 salieron del pueblo por un pequeño sendero rodeado de árboles, ya empezaba a atardecer en Kalos.

Llegaron al pueblo más hermoso que Harry había visto nunca, Kalos era el lugar más bello que había visto, aun mas que Hogwarts, el suelo y las paredes estaban recubiertas de piedra, había varias tiendas y mesas para hablar y comer, en la parte superior había un puente de piedra por el cual corría un cristalino rio que se había hecho dorado por el sol del ocaso.

En una de las mesas estaban esperando un joven un poco gordito, con un peinado que recordaba al jugador de futbol _Arturo Vidal_ y otro joven bastante delgado que tenía el pelo naranja. Ambos tenían unas bolsas con un isotipo de un pentágono con colores rojo, blanco y azul como la bandera de Francia, Harry supuso que ese era el emblema de Kalos, porque esos debían de ser sus pokemon iniciales.

 **-Beniiii! Trovooo!** \- Shauna los saludó y los 3 se sentaron en las mesas

Shauna presento al Muchacho Gordito como Benigno y Al muchacho de pelo naranja se llamaban Trovato

 **-Aquí están sus pokemon –** Dijo Benigno poniendo las 3 pokéball sobre la mesa.

Las opciones eran: Chespin, el pokemon erizo, del tipo planta. Fennekin, el pokemon zorro, del tipo fuego y Froakie, el pokemon rana, del tipo agua

Harry meditó bastante, el fuego había destruido el horrocrux de la diadema, se había llevado también la vida de Vicent Crabbe y el agua se había tragado a Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle y Cho en el torneo de los 3 magos, así que tomo una decisión

 **-Elijo a Chespin, Pokemon del tipo planta!-** Harry no se arrepintió de su decisión, pues Chespin era muy amoroso y juguetón, además que era bastante fuerte,

 **-Pues bien! Elijo a este Froakie que es tan tierno como yo! Y se llamara FROAKIKÍN! –** Sentenció Shauna respecto a su decisión

 **\- Hola Fennekin, soy Serena, encantada de conocerte! –** Dijo Serena para dar final a la ceremonia de elección del pókemon inicial

 **-Tomen también estas tabletas electrónicas, son pokedex, enciclopedias virtuales que registran automáticamente los pokemon que encuentren-** Dijo Trovato mientras entregaba la pokedex a sus amigos.

Asi fue como Harry inicio su viaje por Kalos, acompañado de Shauna, Serena, Beni y Trovo, se sentía relajado porque por fin podía estar a salvo , sin pesadillas, sin horrocruxes y sin profecías, solo tenía que ayudar a Yveltal a terminar con el Team Flare.


End file.
